Modding Components
Modding Components Resources in Distant Worlds Universe are modded by altering the contents of the file "components.txt". This file is found directly under the root of the game folder, and should be placed under the root folder for your mod (created and placed into the folder "Customization"). Components are constructed from resources and are used to assemble into ship and base designs. They include items such as warp cores, weapons, armour, shields, life support, and so on. The contents of the file contains up to 300 resources (0 - 299) with the following three sections per component: Example: 4, Phase Plasma Cannon, 4, 7, Pulsewave-I.wav, 48, 12, 0, 30, 310, 24, 350, 3, 1400, 0, 2, 8, 16, 12, 14, 11, 17, 8, 18, 3, As in the above example, all components have three sections. The first section is the base component information, the second section is a set of 7 values that have different meanings depending on the Type of component it is, and the third section is a list of up to 5 resources and their amounts that are used to build this component in manufacturing plants. The first section of the above example is as follows: 4''' = Component unique ID reference number. This can be a value between 0 and 299. '''Phase Plasma Cannon = The name of the component as it will appear in game. 4''' = Component picture reference number. This refers to a picture file located in the "\images\ui\components" subfolder. The format of this file should be "Component_4.bmp" for the game to recognise it while loading. '''7 = Special Image Reference #. This tells the game what type of image is displayed when using this components. Weapons fire, engines have exhaust trails, area weapons have animated images centred on the deploying ship, and so on. Pulsewave-I.wav = The sound file (located in "\Sounds\Effects" sub folder that will play when this component is deployed in game. 48 = Type of component. Range 0 to 65, defines what this component does in game. (This will be expanded on later in this wiki - the full list of what these types are is listed in the game's default "components" file). 12 = Size of component. This represents the physical mass of this component. A ship or base's size is the sum total of the size of all components that it is comprised from. 0 = Energy Used. This represents how much energy this component consumes at all times, even while the component is not being used. The second section of the above example will be different for every component, depending on what "type" the component is, as defined by the first section's "Type" value. In this example, with the type being 48 (WeaponBeam) these 7 values mean the following: '30 '= Damage dealt by weapon '310 '= Range of weapon '24 '= Energy consumed by firing the weapon '350 '= How fast the weapon's fire moves between the firing ship/base, and the target ship/base. '3 '= "Bloom" or how much weapon damage is dissipated per 100 units of range fired. '1400 '= Fire rate in milliseconds. Larger number represents slower fire rate. '0 '= Bombard damage done to colonised planet/moon surfaces by this weapon. 0 represents a weapon that cannot be used to bombard a planet surface. The third section represents the resources used to construct the component. A component can consist of up to 6 resources (even though the modding guide says only 5 may be used), and consists of the ID # of the desired resource, followed by the quantity of these resources needed to construct each single unit of this component. Commas seperate these values, and every component line (as with modding resources) must end with a comma. So in the above example this component requires the following resources: * Resource #2 x 8 units * Resource #16 x 12 units * Resource #14 x 11 units * Resource #17 x 8 units * Resource #18 x 3 units. This would be considered quite an expensive component due to the amount of resources required to build it, depending on the value and availability of the resources required. There are some limitations to what components can be altered and how, however these limitations are still being investigated and are unclear at this time.